


Five Times

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Peter Parker is legal age in the state of New York, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: A five, minus the plus one.A Starker Bingo 2019 fill. Prompt -- anal sex.





	Five Times

  1. ** First Time**

Tony watched as Peter crawled onto his bed. “Spread yourself out. Let me see you.” 

Peter hesitated but then stretched his body out, shyly displaying himself. 

“Fuck baby,” Tony sucked in a sharp breath and then moaned. “You’re beautiful, Pete. God. Fucking gorgeous. Stunning.” He shook his head slightly, unable to believe what he was seeing.

“Mister Stark,” Peter whined, blushing self-consciously.

“Honey, we’re about to fuck. I think you can manage to call me Tony.”

  1. ** Roleplay**

Peter dropped to his knees. He reached up and took the elastic of Tony’s sweatpants in his hands, shimmying them down. Tony’s hard cock sprung free. “Oooh, Mister Stark.” He batted his eyelashes and squirmed his hips. “You’re so _ big _.”

Tony tried. He really did. It started as a snort. A bitten back chuckle Tony struggled to keep locked behind tightly pursed lips. But he failed and it came out in a sharp burst of laughter. Then, he couldn’t stop. He managed to for a moment, but it snuck out again in a ridiculous high pitched giggle which got matched by Peter’s own as the boy collapsed against him. They wound up on the floor together, holding each other, laughing uproariously.

“Oh my god, Tony!”

Tony’s laughing fit was finally sputtering out. His sides hurt. His eyes were watering.

“I can’t believe you ever fell for that shit, man.”

“I was young,” Tony said in his defense.

“_ I’m _ young.”

“Yeah, Pete. but I was an idiot."

  1. ** Too Much**

“Baby. Sweetheart. It’s okay.” Tony quickly rolled off and pulled out of Peter. He gathered the boy in, holding him close, petting and soothing him.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Peter choked out between sobs.

“No, no, baby. Peter. It’s all right.”

“It… it…” Peter shuddered and sucked in his lips. “Sometimes it’s… so much. _ Too _much. Even when it’s good. It’s overwhelming.” He stopped fighting it and let himself cry. “I’m sorry,” he said after a bit. “I can’t always control it.”

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m sorry Petey. I forget. Dialed up to eleven.”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “This is nice, though.” He rested his head against the grounding solidity of Tony’s chest. “Sometimes it’s nice to be able to sense you that much.”

  1. ** Crush**

“I don’t have a crush on you, you know,” Peter said out of the blue as they were working in the lab.

“Right…” Tony drawled sarcastically.

“I _ used _ to. Big time. Since I was little.”

Peter got up and walked behind Tony, sliding his arms around his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Tony leaned back and chuckled softly. “Meeting your heroes is always disillusioning. Sorry.”

Peter kissed the side of Tony’s neck. There was a little ¾ crescent there. A small scar worn into the skin over the years from where a joint in the Iron Man suit’s helmet pressed. Meeting his hero had been anything _ but _ disillusioning. 

“I don’t have a crush on you,” he repeated. “This is _ so _ not a crush anymore,” Peter added softly.

  1. ** Experience**

Tony held himself above him, grinding his hips in slow circles, pressing deep into Peter.

“Oh god Tony…” Peter whimpered. His hips bore down. A deep shudder worked its way through his entire body. “Fuuuuuck.”

“That good baby?” Tony asked.

Words had left Peter and he could only moan his assent.

Tony repeated the move twice more, watching Peter with a self-satisfied little smile. He had plans for the boy. He was going to take Peter apart. Break him into little pieces. Show him _ exactly _ what it meant to be fucked by Tony Stark. He drew his hips back slowly, almost pulling out before pushing in, equally slow, achingly slow. The angle carefully chosen from experience to drag his cock along Peter’s prostate, creating pressure, until he’d once again filled the boy completely. 

Peter’s back arched sharply. His legs shook and his toes curled. Tony did it again. “Oh...” Peter breathed. “Oh my god. Oh… _ fuck _.” There was an undercurrent of fear in Peter’s voice on that last word.

Tony could see the fine hairs on Peter’s body start to stand on end. If he did it again, it would be one time too many and Peter’s enhanced senses would betray him. But there was a fine line, and Tony had been learning how to toe it with precision. He leaned over and ghosted a breath across Peter’s neck. “I’ve got you,” he whispered so softly that no one else but Peter could’ve heard him. “Let go.” 

He drew out slowly again, but this time he slammed home with a sharp snap of his hips. He began fucking into Peter. Hard, steadily increasing the pace, keeping it regular so the boy’s senses could subconsciously anticipate him. 

Peter’s eyes went wide. His back rose completely off the bed. His body was in so much tension, held there only by the back of his head still on the mattress and Tony’s hands gripping hard on his hips, that he thought he’d tear himself apart with the strain. And yet the tension kept building as Tony drove into him.

When finally the tension snapped, he moved quickly, sliding his arms underneath Peter’s shoulders, lifting him up, holding him close, surrounding him with himself. Peter quaked in his arms, gasping, shuddering, clinging with tender ferocity. He throbbed and pulsed around Tony until it was too much for him to bear. With a deep groan, he came inside Peter. Then _he_ was the one clinging, overwhelmed by the beauty of him, the absolute sheer perfection of the boy. And Tony… it was Tony who broke .

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
